


why is the rain st❤pping me | dreamnoblade

by Neo_Array



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Rain, after school time, dream is wanting to kiss techno, techno is a awkward baby', techno is cold and miserable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_Array/pseuds/Neo_Array
Summary: ┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓ꜱᴜᴍᴍᴀʀʏ:techno just wants to go back home after college because he's cold and miserable, the rain stops him. dream comes in and wants to kiss techno like in the movies.┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛(woohoo probably the 100th book for dreamnoblade tag)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 3
Kudos: 322





	why is the rain st❤pping me | dreamnoblade

**Author's Note:**

> im using lowercase because why not :))  
> my friends are calling me a monsterfucker because of smth...:sob:

┍━━━━━━━♔━━━━━━━┑

ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 1/1 : ᴡʜʏ ɪꜱ ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴀɪɴ ꜱᴛ❤ᴘᴘɪɴɢ ᴍᴇ

»»————- ♔ ————-««

he didn't expect his after school time like this. he was supposed to go home and just play bedwars, and destroy orphans. but of course, the rain just had to ruin his day, he accidentally left his umbrella at his house. he was sure to never forget it at home again after this.

he waited for the rain to stop, he was under the college roof entrance, waiting. suddenly, he felt something tap his shoulder. he looked to his side and saw dream. "hey techno! what are you doing here?" dream asked. "it's fucking raining dream." techno deadpanned. 

"oh, yeah. almost forgot, anyway. don't you have an umbrella?"

"I forgot it at home."

"alright"

silence.

"why aren't you already going?" techno asked to dream. if you looked closely, you could see a bit of a blush on dream's face, "i-i forgot my umbrella." dream stuttered.

"oh, alright."

silence, once again. 

as for dream, dream was blushing madly and his thoughts were going on a spiral, all about techno. he had long pink hair which was so pretty he could immediately notice him in a crowd. his smile- okay that's enough. dream was thinking about the movies, whenever its the rain scene. the characters would kiss, if only it could happen with him and techno..

"hey techno?"

"yes dream?"

"do you wanna- uh- wait no, nevermind-"

"what?'

"no- nevermind, sorry."

techno was a bit confused, what did he want? maybe he wanted to play something? he was thinking in his mind, what did dream want to do? but then he got it.

the rain finally stopped, and techno could finally go home to play bedwars and destroy the orphans.

"I guess this is goodbye techno" dream muttered.

"yeah, i guess i'll see you tomorrow dream." techno replied back as he walked out, but before he did.

"wait, i forgot to do something" techno said. dream, surprised as techno walked to him. and now he's flustered.

because techno kissed him.

"bye dream." techno says and walks away back to his home.

dream stayed there, flustered as fuck.

»»————- ♔ ————-««

┕━━━━━━━♔━━━━━━━┙


End file.
